¿Quien soy?
by denisseR-cullen
Summary: Bella, una chica fuera de lo comun despierta un dia en el hospital sin tener idea de quien es, se muda a Forks con su padre y conoce a una familia "Los Cullen" que despierta su curiosidad y sin saber por que se les hace tan familiares, cosas raras ocurren a su alrededor y solo una pregunta ¿Quien soy?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary

Bella sufrio un _**accidente**_, para después despertar en hospital y enterarse que estuvo por una semana en coma.

No recuerda nada de su pasado, y se entera que su madre René y su padrastro Phil fueron asesinados la misma noche de su accidente.

Se muda a Forks con su padre Charlie, el único familiar que al parecer le queda.

En el instituto conoce a un grupo de personas cuyas características se le hace conocidas.

Son cinco: Pálidos, con ojeras, hermosos y ojos dorados.

Tiene una serie de pesadillas que la atormentan y pedazos de lo que cree que fue su vida.

Solo sabe que estaba en un internado y que cosas raras pasan a su alrededor.

Una sola pregunta es la que siempre de hace: ¿Quien soy?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola chicas, aqui yo de nuevo solo paso a editar esta historia quien ya tenia solo los primeros cuatro capitulos.**

**Pasen a leer y dejen su review para ver que tal**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo uno.

-Bueno Isabella, si sigues las indicaciones al pie de la letra todo estará bien, tendrás dolores de cabeza que son muy comunes en casos como el tuyo. Cuídate y que te recuperes pronto.

Asentí.

-Gracias por todo Doctor Gerandy.-Dijo Charlie mi _**padre.**_

Salimos del hospital y tomamos un taxi para dirigirnos al hotel donde Charlie se estaba hospedando, pues mañana partíamos rumbo a Forks, un pueblito en la costa de Olympia, Washington que era donde él tenia su casa, a partir de mañana, tambien seria la mia.

Les podria platicar algo de mi pero todo lo que se es que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo diecisiete años y nací en Forks, cuando tenía un año de edad mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre René me llevo consigo a Phoenix, Arizona, estuve en un internado y mi madre se caso con un beisbolista llamado Phil.

Tuve un accidente en mi antigua escuela o internado pues según me caí de unos de los segundos pisos, atravesé una ventana. Dos semanas después desperté en un cuarto de hospital, sin tener idea de quien era.

Otro dato importante es que mi madre Renne y Phil habian sido encontrados asesinados en su casa, es era una de las razon por las que no podia permanecer en Florida, pues ahora la casa era considerada una escena del crimen.

Duele, si duele y mucho, y no hablo solo del dolor fisico

No poder recordar el rostro de tu madre, o de quien fue tu padrastro por ti misma si no através de fotos. No tener recuerdos, los cuales añorar, saber si tenía alguna manía o rareza, si me querían, si nos llevábamos bien o mal.

Ya nunca podré saber la respuesta a ninguna de mis interrogantes, pues ellos ya no están conmigo.

Todo era tan malditamente confuso.

.

.

.

Temprano por la mañana nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto esperando nuestro vuelo, para irnos a Forks.

En el trayecto del viaje descubrí que Charlie no era muy hablador que digamos, aunque intentara entablar una conversación lo notaba incomodo así que la mayoría del tiempo estuvimos en silencio.

Ademas suponia que tener una hija amnseica no era facil.

Una vez que llegamos tomamos otro taxi. Este se detuvo en una casita algo desvencijada, afuera estaba estacionada un coche de policía, oh si olvide que Charlie habia mencionado que trabajaba como jefe de policía.

El quería tomarse unos días mas en el trabajo, pero no lo deje suficiente fueron los que se tomo para ir a Phoenix y encargarse de todo como para que faltara mas días en su trabajo, insistí en que estaría bien.

O al menos eso queria creer.

Estaba sentada en la cama de mi habitación observándola, la paredes eran de un azul claro y las cobijas moradas, tenía un pequeño escritorio y en esta había un ordenador. También había una ventana que daba una vista del frente.

Unos golpes en la puerta lograron sobresaltarme.

-Bella- Charlie asomó la cabeza por la puerta, le hice una seña para que entrara.- Traigo un álbum con fotos, quizas quisieras hojerlos y podrian ayudarte.-Dijo dudoso.

-De acuerdo.- Asentí.

Tomé el álbum y Charlie salió de la habitación para darme privacidad.

Las primeras fotos mostraban a un Charlie mucho mas joven acompañado de una hermosa mujer, la cual supuse que era Rene.

Unas fotos más, mostraban a la feliz pareja cargando un pequeño bultito envuelto en cobijas. Sonreí esa era yo.

Las fotos seguían pero esta vez solo me mostraba yo sola, o acompañada por alguno de mis padres, ya no estaban juntos.

Trataba de recordar, algo por más que fuera, algo pequeñito, pero no podía, simplemente nada venia a mi.

Me empecé a desesperar, y la cabeza empezó a dolerme, era mejor parar. Por el momento.

Charlie me había matriculado, en el instituto de Forks, segun los doctores la convivencia con otros chicos de mi edad tal ves ayudase a mi memoria, hubiera sido preferible que fuera en el internado donde segun esto yo aisistia.

Una cosa que si sabia de mí, era que no me gustaba la atención, pues cuando estaba en el hospital me sentía ahogada y me incomodaba que todas las miradas se posaran en mí.

Por lo tanto mi primer día ahí seria abrumador, pues no solo era la hija del jefe del policía, si no que era la hija del jefe de policía _**amnésica. **_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Aqui el segundo capitulo, casi no le hice modificaciones a este**

**¿Reviews?. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Capitulo dos.

Me levante temprano para ir a la escuela, en realidad no había dormido gran cosa pues estaba que me carcomían los nervios.

Ser nueva no es fácil y eso hasta yo lo sabía, y aun mas agregandole mi condicion.

Mi padre se ofreció a llevarme a la escuela, pues era eso o irme caminando, aunque la segunda era tentadora pues no me apetecía la idea de llegar en un coche de policía como si fuera una convicta.

Charlie me pidió o mas bien estaría decir que me obligo a llevar un spray de gas pimienta en el bolsillo _"por los chicos hormonales" _a regañadientes lo acepte.

A penas puse un pie en el instituto y miles de miradas se clavaron en mí.

Mis mejillas se tornaron de rosa.

Mi primera clase fue de Matemática, descubrí que se me daba muy bien hacer las operaciones y ecuaciones. Seguramente era en mi antiguo colegio toda un "As" o cerebrito.

Las siguientes clases también transcurrieron dentro de lo que cabe normales, y no solo en matemática era aplicada, pues reconocía los demás temas y los maestros quien ya estaba enterados de mi problema –como todo Forks- quedaron sorprendidos.

Al parecer solo perdí la memoria en cuanto a datos personales, y familiares, pues los académicos aun los conservaba y ayer descubrí que si podía cocinar.

Tal vez pudiera recuperar más rápido la memoria.

Este pensamiento me sacó una sonrisa, pues era lo que más quería.

No es nada bonito, no tener idea de quien demonios eres.

A la hora del almuerzo una chica más baja que yo, de cabello castaño y rizado, creo que se llamaba Jessica me invito a comer con ella y su "grupo".

Yo sabia que era mas curiosidad que amabilidad, pues aunque trataran de disimularlo me veia como si fuera un fenomeno del circo, o algo a lo que se tendria que estudiar en un laboratorio.

Mike un chico rubio y de ojos azules, estuvo muy atento conmigo _**mucho **_para mí gusto. Lo que más me daba risa de él es que cuando me hablaba, era casi a gritos.

-Mike, soy amnésica, no sorda- le respondí cuando me harto.

Toda la mesa no tardo para arrancar en carcajadas, el bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Paseaba la mirada distraídamente cuando los vi.

Eran cinco, pálidos y hermosos.

Dos chicas y tres chicos.

El primero era realmente enorme, musculoso y pelo rizado y obscuro, el segundo un poco menos musculoso, con cabello largo color miel y el tercero cabello cobrizo y rebelde, también era musculoso pero de menor forma que los anteriores.

La primera rubia, alta y con un cuerpazo de infarto.

La segunda mucho más menudita de facciones de duendecillo, pelo color carbón corto y cada punta en diferente dirección.

Pero había algo que no encajaba y no sabía que era.

Jessica se encargo de informarme todo lo que sabia de ellos sin siquiera pedírselo o preguntárselo.

Según lo que me contó se habían mudado de Alaska hace dos años, todos eran adoptados por el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme. Y estaban emparejados entre si, con el tono de voz con que dijo esto ultimo dejo en claro que aquí en este pueblo no era muy bien visto eso, pero para mí no tenia nada de malo, tal vez un poco raro, pero nadie de ellos compartía la misma sangre así que técnicamente no estaba mal.

-Edward Cullen, es el único sin pareja pero tal parece que nadie se les suficiente ya que se cree la gran cosa- la voz de Jessica sonaba desdeñosa, me hizo pensar si el ya las habría rechazado en alguna ocasión- te digo querida ni lo intentes no vale la pena.

-No pensaba hacerlo- conteste, claro como si me hubiera a hacer caso.

Mi siguiente clase era biología, así que me apresure para llegar cuanto antes, no quería empezar mi primer día con retardos.

Cuando llegue comprobé que el único asiento disponible era con uno de los Cullen.

Distinguí que era Edward Cullen por su cabello color bronce.

Fui con el profesor para que firmara el papel que me habían dado en la oficina de asistencia. Una vez que me senté vi de reojo a Edward y tenía los ojos negros como el carbón, la cara crispada en una mueca de odio.

Trate de no prestarle atención pero durante toda la clase se la paso rígido y se sentó lo mas lejos posible que le permitió la mesa de mí.

Justo antes de que sonara el timbre el tomo sus cosas y salio disparado frente a la mirada curiosa de los estudiantes.

¡Vaya aun ni habíamos cruzado ni media palabra y el tipo ya me odiaba!

Porque de una cosa si no cabía duda, pues su actitud fue conmigo, según lo que me comento Mike que estaba en la misma clase, nunca se había comportado así antes a lo mucho que llegaba era de ignorar a las personas por lo cual también el estaba sorprendido.

Y yo solo me preguntaba ¿Cuál demonios es su problema?

* * *

Mi padre, había ido a recogerme alegando que tenía una sorpresa para mí, la idea no me entusiasmo mucho, por lo que averigüe otra cosa más de mí: No me gustaban las sorpresas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa estaba estacionada una vieja Pick-up fuera de esta. Era roja y la pintura ya estaba toda desgastada, seguramente era como de los 60´s pero aun así me encanto, pues prefería pensar que tenía personalidad.

Charlie se monto conmigo en el asiento copiloto, tenía miedo de que no recordara como manejar y tuviera algún accidente.

-_**No aceleres, lento, despacio, con cuidado…**_ era lo que me estaba repite y repite. ¡Y aun ni siquiera había encendido la camioneta!

Varias respiraciones profundas después, por parte de ambos para clamarnos logre prender la vieja Chevy.

Al parecer no tenía problemas para conducir, que aunque fue algo confuso al principio era como dicen por ahí, andar en bicicleta nunca se olvida (N/A: Creo que es así el dicho, la verdad no me acordaba muy bien), cosa que complació mucho a Charlie.

Hice la cena para ambos y comimos en silencio.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme, me tome dos pastillas de las cuales el doctor de Phoenix me había dicho. Calme a Charlie diciendo que habían sido demasiadas emociones por el día de ahora, cosa que en realidad era verdad.

Quien iba a decir que Charlie era un histérico.

Y aun mas estaba el detalle de Edward quien me mantuvo ocupada la mayor parte del día.

¿Cómo era posible que le pudiera caer mal tan rápido a alguien? ¿Y sin siquiera mediar palabra alguna?

* * *

La semana pasó sin más incidentes, uno que otro dolor de cabeza y yo sin seguir poder recordar nada.

Edward no se había vuelto a presentar a clases, cosa que para mi era un alivio pues no estaba muy segura como reaccionaría si me volviera a ver con tal expresión de rabia.

Era lunes por la mañana, y yo no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, ya me había quedado hasta tarde viendo el álbum fotográfico que me había dado Charlie, y tal era mi concentración en querer recordar algo que termine con un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza.

Me acababa de tomar las pastillas y eche el frasco en la mochila por si no se me quitaba a lo largo de la jornada escolar.

No quise desayunar y Charlie ya se había ido por lo que no había nadie que me regañara por eso.

Me subí a la camioneta y arranque rumbo a la escuela, lo primero que note en el aparcadero fue que ahora había un Volvo plateado junto al descapotable rojo.

Las clases pasaron sin yo darme cuenta pues me encontraba muy distraída, fue una fortuna que a los profesores no se les haya ocurrido preguntarme nada el día de hoy.

A la hora del almuerzo camine como autómata a la cafetería.

No quise desayunar nada sólido pues aun estaba el maldito dolor de cabeza que no se me quitaba y las pastillas las había dejado en el casillero, así que ya me las tomaría camino a clase.

Una vez que me senté apoye mis brazos en la mesa y hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos queriéndome quedar ahí para siempre. Pero claro no todo puede ser verdad.

-¿Bella, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Mike

-Estoy bien de verdad- respondí sin muchos ánimos.

Me volvió a preguntar dos veces mas consiguiendo de mi parte la misma respuesta.

Sonó el timbre y antes de llegar al salón pase por el medicamento.

El profesor Banner aun no llegaba por lo que me senté en mi mesa sola como ya se me había echo costumbre.

Rebusque en mi mochila las pastillas donde las había arrojado cuando escuche la silla contigua moverse. Me quede congelada en el acto.

Mire de soslayo para asegurarme y efectivamente Edward Cullen se había sentado ahí.

Continúe con mi tarea y una ves que las encontré me tome dos con la limonada que había comprado en la cafeteria y no habia bebido.

-Hola- dijo una melodiosa voz, voltee para ver a Edward observarme con una pequeña sonrisa- Me llamo Edward tu debes ser Bella.

Sorprendida asenti.

Al ver que no agregaba más continúo:

- ¿Te sientes bien?, lo siento pero no pude evitar observar que tomaste unas pastillas.

¿De verdad ahora se comportaba amable? ¿Incluso me preguntaba por mi salud?

Sacudí mi cabeza recordando que estaba esperando una respuesta.

-No, es nada- respondí. No necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por mí, sufieciente tenia con Charlie.

-Mi padre es medico, tal vez yo podría ayudarte en algo- ofreció.

-Tu lo has dicho _tu_ padre lo es no tu.- respondí.

El sonrío, realmente parecía divertido con mi respuesta.

-Yo se algunas cosas- replicó sin quitar la sonrisita burlona de su rostro.

Realmente no estaba para soportar una discusion absurda como mi salud y mas con un chico que dio la impresion inicial que me odiaba.

- Solo es un dolor de cabeza ¿Feliz? Se me pasara con las pastillas.- Conteste para que se callara.

-¿Te dan muy seguido? Pareciera que no has dormido.- Bueno no sirvió de mucho, al parecer no tenia planeado guardar silencio.

-No se si te habrás enterado, aunque dudo que no lo hayas hecho pues todos aquí lo sabes. Soy amnésica, y en mi caso son normales los dolores de cabeza según el medico.

Afortunadamente en el momento que el iba a responder entro el profesor llamando orden a la clase.

Nos puso un trabajo que a mi parecer era súper sencillo pues en cinco minutos ya lo había acabado.

Eche una mirada hacia el resto de la clase y nadie mas había acabado a excepción de Edward.

El profesor ya no pareció sorprendido o al menos no lo demostró pues en esta semana había demostrado tener cierta inteligencia.

Mi siguiente clase era gimnasia pero tenia justificante medico, para no tomar esa clase pues aun no estaba en condiciones.

Salí de la escuela para irme a mi casa, necesitaba descansar pero una sensación de ser observada me persiguió el resto del camino, que hizo que los pelos de la nuca se me erizaran.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**DenisseR-Cullen. **

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Capitulo tres.

Dormite un poco por la tarde, tuve que despertarme para hacer mis deberes de la escuela y preparar la cena a Charlie quien aun no había llegado.

Decidí preparar bistec con una guarnición de ensalada.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, preferí comenzar a hacer la tarea pues esperaría a Charlie para cenar con él, ademas de que realmente aun no tenia apetito.

Subí a mi cuarto y rebusque entre mis pocas pertenencias que a Charlie le habían permitido sacar de la casa, algo de ropa para darme una ducha.

Metí la mano en una de las bolsas laterales de la maleta y sentí un papel, lo saque para ver de qué se trataba.

Todo lo que decía era:

**Internado para jóvenes sobresalientes. **

Venía una dirección pero estaba incompleta, el pequeño trozo de papel estaba rasgado y la letra apenas era entendible pues estaba escrito a mano y la tinta se había corrido.

La curiosidad al fin me gano y prendí la computadora para buscar acerca de ese internado, quizas no obtubiese mucha informacion, pero era mejor a nada.

Al parecer se trataba de, como su nombre lo mencionaba, personas con capacidades sobresalientes o en pocas palabras "genios" o algo que los hiciera especial.

Frunci el ceño ¿Yo era tan lista como para pertenecer a un sitio asi?

Si bien en estos dias en la escuela había demostrado que las asignaturas para mi no eran ningun desafio no creia que fuera para tanto, y si no era asi, ¿Entonces tendria algo que me hiciera especial?

No, tampoco creia eso.

Gracias a unas fotos que encontre en el undecimo sitio web que elegi al azar, pude ver que se trataba de un sitio grande y aparentemente lujoso.

Estaba apreciando la foto de un corredor largo lleno de estudiantes y la cabeza empezó a dolerme.

Pero este era un dolor fuerte, que hasta tuve que reprimir un gemido de dolor.

Escondí mi cabeza entre mis manos y la presione fuertemente, como si eso me fuese a ayudar a calmar el dolor.

Cuando sentí que al fin mitigo un poco, decidí que era hora de dejar por ahora mi "investigación", y baje con cuidado las escaleras para buscar las pastillas en mi mochila.

Pero por más que busque y rebusque no las hallaba, incluso vacíe todo el contenido en la mesa y nada.

Tocaron la puerta de entrada, interrumpiendo mi busqueda, dudaba mucho que fuera Charlie ya que de ser así el no hubiera tocado, hubiera entrado directamente con sus llaves.

Con cuidado fui a abrir y me encontré con la persona que menos espere ver en estos momentos.

Edward Cullen.

-Hola Bella- saludo con una sonrisa de lado, pero al ver mi cara su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación- ¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió.

-¿Necesitabas algo?- pregunte yo sin contestarle.

Saco de su bolsillo un frasco y me lo mostró.

Eran las pastillas.

-Las dejaste en clase de biología, debieron habérsete caído- explico.

-Oh, gracias a Dios- exclame aliviada.- Gracias.

Prácticamente le arrebate el bote de pastillas y me fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua para tomármelas. Entre mas rápido las ingiriera mas rápido pasaría el dolor.

Una vez que me las tome me dí vuelta para ir a agradecerle, sin esperar chocar contra el duro y bien formado pecho de Edward que me había seguido hasta la cocina, sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta.

Me tomó de los brazos para evitar que cayese.

Pero al ver sus ojos algo se me hizo realmente raro.

Eran Negros.

Recordaba perfectamente que eran dorados al igual que su familia.

-Tengo que irme- murmuro con los dientes apretados.

Salio disparado de mi cocina hacia la puerta, solo escuche como las llantas de su Volvo rechinaban contra el pavimente.

¡¿Qué rayos…?

* * *

Después de media hora Charlie llego. Comimos en silencio.

-¿pasa algo?- pegunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No, porque- respondí

-Te noto rara- comento- ¿Te ha dolido la cabeza? ¿Haz recordado algo?

-Solo han sido ligeras jaquecas- mentí para no preocuparlo- y no, no he recordado nada- agregue con una mueca.

-Tranquila Bella el doctor dijo que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Ojala- masculle.

Después de cenar lave los trastes y subí a darme una ducha.

Mientras me lavaba note en mi muñeca izquierda unas marcas, cerré la regadera y me puse el pijama. Me acerque a la lámpara que tenía en mi mesita de noche para verme mejor.

Confundida note que parecían marcas de una mano pues se podían notar las siluetas de los dedos.

Y por lo que veía se debía a una mano grande.

Me desperté temprano en la mañana, me cambie e iba a bajar las escaleras cuando mis pies se enredaron y caí por cada escalón de puro trasero.

Lo malo fue que en el transcurso de mi caída me golpee fuertemente el brazo.

-¡Bella! Dios… ¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Charlie histérico llegando hasta donde estaba sentada en el piso.

_**Ok, me acabo de caer por las escaleras de puro culo, me golpee el brazo izquierdo y ¿Tu preguntas si estoy bien?-**_ pensé con sarcasmo.

-Si…-Gemí intentando inútilmente de retener las lagrimas de dolor.

-Dime ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?- inquirió preocupado.

-Si Charlie.- conteste con fastidio.

_**Digo ya dos veces amnésica seria demasiada mala suerte, incluso para mí.**_

-Tenemos que ir al hospital para que te revisen- sugirió Charlie.

-No es necesario…- empecé a protestar pero el me calló.

-Vamos al hospital.- Esta vez uso esa voz paternal que no admitía replicas.

Bufe resignada.

Él me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo al hospital en la patrulla, por un momento pensé que llegaría a prender la sirena.

Llegamos al hospital y me sentaron en una camilla, tuvieron que sacar a Charlie del cuarto por que estaba poniendo a todos nerviosos.

A los cinco minutos entro un Doctor de unos veinte y tantos años.

Decir que era guapo era poco, parecía realmente una estrella de cine, rubio de ojos dorados, alto y con cuerpo que muchos hombres quisieran. Me pregunte por que sería doctor si fácilmente podría ser rico trabajando como modelo.

Sacudí mi cabeza para librarme de esos pensamientos, no debía pensar esas cosas de mi doctor.

-Bien Isabella tu padre ya me ha informado de tu accidente con las escaleras, esta sumamente preocupado.- dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Exagerado- murmure bajito, pero al parecer lo escucho ya que su sonrisa se ensancho.

Saco una lamparita del bolsillo de su bata y checo mis ojos.

¿En serio? ¡Solo me cai de las escaleras, y fue de trasero!

- Bien parece que esta todo en orden- dijo después de unos segundos.- Ahora veamos ese brazo.

Levante mi manga hasta la altura de mi hombro para mostrarle donde ya se había formado un gran moretón.

Con mucho cuidado palpo la zona morada con sus dedos que estaban frios, yo hice una mueca de dolor.

-Bueno parece que no tienes nada roto, pero eso es un feo moretón.- anoto en un papel- Toma ponte estas pomadas, ayudara al dolor y a que desaparezca.

Asentí.

Estaba por bajarme nuevamente la manga cuando el tomo mi brazo otra ves.

Pero esta vez no estaba viendo el golpe, si no, las marcas que la noche anterior yo había descubierto.

Ahora con la claridad del día y la luz blanca del hospital podía apreciarse mucho mejor.

Paso sus dedos lentamente y cuidadosamente tal como lo hice con la anterior, al ver que no hice ninguna mueca o expresión de dolor, la examino con mas confianza.

Levantó la cabeza y me miro con ojos interrogativos, yo me encogí de hombros.

-No me pregunte doctor, no recuerdo nada- simplemente conteste.

El frunció el ceño.

-Él debió usar mucha fuerza en su agarre- yo lo mire confundida- Un hombre, se que lo es pues la mano es muy grande para pertenecer a una mujer, fue muy fuerte para dejar tales marcas incluso se ven grisáceas.

Yo las mire y era verdad se veían grises.

-En realidad ni siquiera las había notado hasta ayer en la noche.- admiti.

-¿Ni siquiera tu doctor en Phoenix, se percato de ellas?- pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

Nuevamente me encogi de hombros.

-No lo se, y si lo hizo no hizo mencion alguna, supongo que penso que fue parte del accidente.- medite mas para mi misma que para mi guapo doctor.

-Es raro.- musito el pensativo.

Después de unas cuantas mas indicaciones del doctor Cullen y tranquilizar al histérico de Charlie, me llevó a casa pues el se negó a que fuera a la escuela.

.

.

Me quede observando la mano marcada en mi brazo y delinee las siluetas de los dedos.

Miles de preguntas llegaban a mí….

_**¿Habrá sido en una pelea? ¿Alguien me lastimo a propósito? ¿Y si fue un accidente? ¿A quien pertenece la mano?... **_

…Pero lastimosamente no tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas.

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**denisseR-Cullen  
**


End file.
